


О чужом плеере, душе в восемь утра и слишком жарком лете

by KuroTsuki_SW_2016



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsuki_SW_2016/pseuds/KuroTsuki_SW_2016
Summary: Куроо удобно было представлять обычным соседом





	

Луч света назойливо светил в глаз — эту странность и отметил Кей, пребывая на границе сна и бодрствования. Стоял август, солнце выглядывало из-за крыш домов, и вывод из этого следовал только один: он проснулся позже обычного. 

Наручные часы, которые Кей по привычке нащупал на прикроватной тумбочке, показывали восемь утра. Обычно в это время он возвращался с пробежки, прямиком шел в душ, но упирался в закрытую дверь ванной, которую занимал Куроо. Кей был уверен, что дверь не заперта, хотя старался об этом не думать. Это уж очень сильно походило на негласное приглашение, Кей мог бы запросто потянуть ручку на себя и войти, но что-то его останавливало. Вот и сейчас, стоило ему проснуться, как он услышал шум воды в ванной. Спать больше не хотелось, но Кей из упрямства закрыл глаза.

Когда он, умывшись, зашел на кухню, на ходу цепляя на нос очки, Куроо уже сидел за столом с чашкой кофе в руках. Его растрепанные волосы напоминали птичье гнездо, плечи были расслабленно опущены, а он сам — еще немного сонный, с мягким выражением лица, без цепкого взгляда, без тени сарказма и даже намека на дурное поведение — выглядел будто своя полная противоположность. Можно было подумать, что Куроо любит утро, но Кей слишком долго с ним прожил, чтобы так легко обмануться этой умиротворенностью. Куроо был полон сюрпризов.

— Утро, Кей! Как спалось? — заметив его в дверном проеме, Куроо поднял взгляд. На столе прыгал солнечный зайчик. Окно было распахнуто настежь, занавески едва колыхались, а в помещении стояло самое настоящее пекло. 

Кей ненавидел лето и жару, стоящую в Токио порой до середины осени. За восемнадцать лет, прожитых в Сендае, он привык к тому, что в это время года духота уже начинала спадать, а по утрам и ближе к ночи и вовсе сменялась прохладой. Столица же встретила его со всем «радушием». Кей подавил желание поморщиться и вместо ответа сдержанно кивнул.

— Опять ты неразговорчивый с утра, — Куроо задумчиво улыбнулся. Его слова не стоило воспринимать всерьез, и все же Кей не мог не согласиться. — Если бы я не знал, что худший для тебя кошмар — это проспать и нарушить распорядок дня, то решил бы, что ты сова. Очень хмурая сова.

— Зато ты всегда говоришь за двоих, Куроо-сан, — ровно ответил Кей и обвел взглядом кухню в поисках вентилятора, а когда не нашел, вспомнил, что на ночь Куроо перетащил его в комнату.

Он прекрасно помнил тот майский день, когда жара стала совсем невыносимой, и он сам потащил Куроо в магазин. 

— Мы же как-то прожили без него два года, — отмахивался Куроо, но как-то вяло. Он планировал провести этот воскресный день в постели, предаваясь безделью.

— Вот именно. Два года.

 

Такое проявление инициативы удивило обоих, до этого всем занимался Куроо: сам подыскал квартиру, многие вещи притащил из родительского дома, а время от времени появлялся на пороге с какой-нибудь ерундой. Он ничего не говорил, но Кей был уверен, что низкий раскладной столик подарил Бокуто. Вещь оказалась нужной, и Кей сразу подумал, что без совета Акааши не обошлось.

Супермаркет кишел толпами народу, то и дело приходилось неловко кланяться и извиняться. Вентилятор в одиночестве стоял на подставке, манил тремя большими спасительными лопастями и, казалось, только их и ждал. Но вдруг из ниоткуда появилась чужая рука. Она потянулась за рукой Куроо, и именно в этот момент — момент прозрения, о котором так любил говорить Бокуто, — Кей понял, ради чего столько времени провел на тренировках. Реакция была молниеносной. Он сделал шаг назад и, наблюдая за собой словно со стороны, подставил своему противнику незаметную подножку. За этот безусловно низкий, не свойственный японцу поступок Кею должно было стать стыдно, но стыдно не было, а Куроо в знак одобрения с силой хлопнул его по плечу и показал большой палец, уверенно поднятый вверх. Кей изо всех сил сохранял непроницаемый вид, но губы так и подрагивали, норовя расплыться в улыбке.

Первое время Куроо часто пересказывал эту историю своим друзьям: с каждым разом она обрастала новыми подробностями. Но в последнее время о ней уже почти не вспоминали, и не то чтобы Кей был против.

 

Куроо зачесал рукой волосы со лба и огладил шею. Кей заметил, что его лоб и плечи покрыты испариной: тот, ленясь перенести вентилятор на кухню, предпочел терпеть жару.

— Ну и почему вентилятор не перетащил? — спросил Кей с легким осуждением в голосе. 

Ответа не последовало, Куроо лишь посмотрел на него с неясной обидой во взгляде, будто не ожидал от Кея такого вопроса.

— Неужели ты наконец лишился дара речи? — попытался он разрядить атмосферу.

Куроо вскинулся, а потом опустил плечи, будто бы хотел что-то сказать, но передумал. Только и ответил:

— Иди ты, Кей, — и вернулся к чашке. Кей не стал настаивать и последовал совету.

В спальне было намного прохладнее, легкие шторы мягко шуршали по полу, слышался тихий стрекот лопастей. Кей встал у кровати как вкопанный, вдруг обнаружив, что они все время были направлены прямо на ту сторону кровати, где лежало его смятое одеяло. Он выключил вентилятор и выдернул провод из розетки, ощущая легкий стыд и коря себя за опрометчиво сделанные выводы — в ловушку собственной мнительности он попадал не раз. Железная ножка вентилятора, будто в отместку, стукнула его по коленке.

Когда он вернулся на кухню, Куроо в спешке допивал кофе. В отличие от Кея, он теперь не мог позволить себе бездумно прохлаждаться на тренировках. Это лето, последнее перед окончанием университета, Куроо проводил в подготовке к экзаменам и выпускному проекту, а Кей, как ни пытался, не мог не думать о его будущем и своем месте в нем. Акааши как-то сказал ему, что чрезмерные ожидания и преждевременные выводы могут испортить любые отношения. Кей был с ним согласен, а потому в попытке ужиться с Куроо под одной крышей и в одной постели старался сдерживаться — хотя, судя по сегодняшнему утру, успехи в этом были сомнительны.

Впрочем, успехи Куроо тоже были весьма сомнительными. Главным образом, благодаря стараниям Бокуто. Последние недели он постоянно пропадал где-то, и переживать по этому поводу было бесполезно. Вместе с Бокуто они занимались тем, что пытались найти тому девушку. Куроо как лучший друг готов быть поддерживать его в любой непонятной ситуации, а для всех остальных ситуаций у Бокуто был Акааши. Но все равно Кей ловил себя на странных порывах ревности, хотя, как мог, старался объяснить самому себе, что это бессмысленно и попросту глупо. Да и Куроо вряд ли об этом догадывался.

Кей, заварив себе чай, который предпочитал пить вне зависимости от времени суток, уселся напротив того места, где сидел Куроо, и устремил взгляд на оставшиеся от донышка его чашки разводы, принявшие очертания полумесяца. Воздух приятно обдувал лицо, но бодрость не приходила. Из-за стены доносился шум: Куроо копошился сначала в спальне, потом в коридоре. Когда Кей вышел его проводить, Куроо, согнувшись, обувался. Приталенный черный костюм сидел на нем как влитой, подчеркивал разворот плеч и стройные ноги; Куроо выглядел статно и взросло, но Кей невольно прыснул: воронье гнездо на голове не вязалось со строгим и серьезным видом, а лукавые смешинки во взгляде выдавали в нем зарвавшегося мальчишку.

— Первый день стажировки? — спросил Кей, прислонившись плечом к стене.

— Да. Хотел сказать тебе еще вчера, но забыл, — Куроо проговорил фразу так быстро, что у Кея закрались подозрения, что сказать он хотел совсем не это. — Есть планы на вечер?

— Не особо.

— Бокуто звал в караоке.

— И мне обязательно туда идти?

— Ты такой же его друг, как и я.

Кей закатил глаза и, пытаясь сбежать от ответа, обратил взгляд Куроо на часы.

— Ты не опоздаешь?

— Меняешь тему, Цукки?

— Конечно, нет.

— Тогда, может быть, переживаешь за меня?

— Желаю поскорее избавиться, — беззлобно произнес Кей. — Тяжело терпеть тебя целыми сутками, а вот половину — другое дело.

— Тогда пожелай мне удачи.

— Удачи, Куроо-сан, — ровно повторил Кей, но Куроо, естественно, остался недоволен.

— Слишком сухо.

Он нащупал в кармане ключи, зачем-то их достал и прокрутил вокруг пальца. Сделав два полных оборота, на третий ключи выскользнули из рук и с легким звоном упали на пол.

Они наклонились одновременно, Кей в попытке дотянуться до ключей, а Куроо в обманном жесте — до его губ. Первый поцелуй вышел коротким и смазанным, Куроо нехотя отстранился, но не стал настаивать на втором, будто постеснявшись. Тогда Кей подался вперед, прижался к его рту и тут же почувствовал ответное движение. Куроо обхватил его за шею, мазнув по скуле пальцем, и горячо выдохнул. Они не спеша целовались, мимолетно соприкасаясь языками, кусаясь совсем небольно, — так, будто у них было все время этого утра.

— А теперь слишком влажно.

— Куроо-сан, почему ты такой?..

— Высокий, красивый и хорошо целуюсь?

— Идиот.

— Это грубо, Кей!

Когда за Куроо закрылась дверь, Кей понял, что все еще улыбался, и попытался скорее придать выражению лица привычный безразличный вид. На телефоне загорелся значок нового сообщения.

«И подумай насчет вечера».

Солнце стремилось к зениту, температура росла, и Кей недовольно отмел идею выйти на пробежку — голова кружилась от одной лишь мысли о том, как резиновая подошва кроссовок касается раскаленного асфальта.

Он вернулся в комнату, запустил ноутбук и, ожидая загрузки, проверил мессенджер, где, кроме привычных сообщений от Ямагучи, висело еще одно от брата. Он редко писал Кею, чаще, как и мама, звонил. После окончания университета Акитеру не вернулся домой, а остался в Сендае, устроился на работу и вроде бы даже с кем-то встречался. Кей не был уверен, видимо, скрытность являлась их фамильной чертой, хотя Акитеру был гораздо общительней.

Кей не успел развернуть окно сообщения, как телефон в его руке ожил, высвечивая на экране размытое и в целом не очень удачное изображение матери. Кей хотел незаметно сфотографировать, но затвор камеры опустился ровно в момент ее движения, когда она повернулась к Кею.

— Доброе утро, дорогой! Я тебя не разбудила? — из трубки полился дружелюбный голос, и Кей, слушая его, улыбнулся.

— Нет, мама, ты же знаешь, что я рано встаю.

— Да, конечно. В отличие от твоего брата и отца.

— Мама, это дело привычки.

— Конечно-конечно. Просто ты не хочешь признавать, что отличаешься от них. Как дела у Тецуро? Справляется с учебой? — Мама спрашивала об успехах Куроо каждый раз. И, в отличие от самого Кея, называла его по имени.

— Конечно.

Кей закрыл глаза: с улицы доносился шум моторов и детский гомон на площадке. А если прислушаться, то можно было расслышать стрекот насекомых, долетавший из густых крон.

— Ты уже знаешь, что Акитеру на следующей неделе приедет в Токио?

— Нет.

— А говорил, что расскажет тебе сам, — укоризненно произнесла она, но упрек предназначался не Кею. — Кажется, он собирался остановиться в отеле, но я подумала, будет лучше, если он поживет с тобой. Уверена, Тецуро не будет против.

Кей прикрыл глаза и тихо, чтобы не было слышно, выдохнул:

— Уверен, что не будет.

***

Кей стоял перед закрытой дверью и боялся потянуть за ручку. Из-за стены доносилась громкая музыка, вопли Бокуто и тихий смех девушек. 

— Надеюсь, шанс сбежать еще есть, — пробубнил Кей и вздохнул.

— Шанса нет, — прозвучал за спиной знакомый голос. — Через минуту Бокуто-сан начнет тебе названивать. Уверен, что он даже сквозь толщу стен учует твое желание сбежать.

— А ты что тут делаешь? Тоже сбежал?

Кей повернулся к Акааши, и тот в несвойственной ему манере дерзко вздернул бровь.

— Стены все слышат, — пространно ответил он. Кей только и успел удивиться его словам, как опора под рукой исчезла и тут же чья-то неведомая сила втянула его внутрь помещения. Дверь за ним захлопнулась, путь к отступлению был отрезан.

Кей быстро оценил обстановку: в маленькой комнате, не считая Куроо и Бокуто с Акааши, сидели две незнакомые девушки — одной из них, видимо, не посчастливилось стать объектом любовного интереса Бокуто. Кей, всматриваясь в их лица, попытался предположить, которой из, но не преуспел. Обе смотрели на Куроо. Тот все еще был одет в костюм и своим самоуверенным видом неизменно привлекал внимание. В груди что-то всколыхнулось, и Кей еле сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза.

Акааши аккуратно отодвинул Бокуто с прохода и, не обращая внимания на недовольные и неизменно громкие возгласы, прошел к диванам.

— Акааши! Почему ты так долго? — восклицал Бокуто, следуя за ним по пятам. — Я уже собрался идти тебя искать!

— Просто Акааши не хотел слушать, как ты поешь ост к Сейлор Мун, — милостиво пояснил Куроо, нисколько не жалея его чувств. — Да и остальные не хотели, просто не успели убежать.

Девочки в углу засмеялись, Куроо ухмыльнулся, а Бокуто гневно на него зыркнул. Один Акааши остался невозмутимым.

— Спасибо, Куроо-сан, — отозвался он, — может быть, Бокуто-сан прислушается к словам своего лучшего друга.

— У меня больше нет лучшего друга! — запальчиво отозвался тот.

— Вот видишь. Я бы не стал на это надеяться, — Куроо только и осталось, что развести руками. Он мимоходом нашел глазами Кея и кивнул на место около себя. Кей протиснулся между столом и коленями Куроо, задев их своими, и опустился рядом. От ощущения тепла, что исходило от него, стало гораздо спокойнее. 

Вечер шел своим чередом. Ничто не выбивалось из ожидаемого сценария, разве что выбор песен Бокуто, которого отчего-то пробило на ностальгию. Куроо почти все время сидел рядом и будто бы незаметно для всех гладил колено Кея. В компании друзей он легко и быстро расслаблялся, порой забывая, что только Бокуто с Акааши знают об их недружеских отношениях. И давал рукам больше свободы, чем следовало. Кей, как ни старался, так и не смог полностью привыкнуть, а Куроо нагло пользовался его нелюбовью привлекать чужое внимание громкими препирательствами и часто доводил до такой степени смущения, что хотелось выть. И все же стоило признать, что это возбуждало обоих.

Но сейчас было не место и не время; Кей перехватил ладонь Куроо и, крепко сжав, попытался отвести в сторону, но тот оказался сильнее и упрямее.

— Перестань, — сквозь зубы прошипел Кей.

— Расслабься, всем плевать.

На столах уменьшалось количество закрытых бутылок, а число пустых, напротив, росло. Бокуто впал в состояние меланхолии, пил и заставлял пить Акааши, Акааши гипнотизировал стакан в надежде, видимо, что так из него быстрее испарится жидкость. Фоном ко всему этому служили два красивых женских голоса, звучавших из динамиков, а их обладательницы то и дело поглядывали на Куроо, чья рука так и продолжала поглаживать Кея по ноге.

— Куроо-сан, тебе знакомо такое понятие, как периферийное зрение? Даже если на нас не смотрят, это не значит, что никто не видит. Не делай из людей идиотов.

Куроо недовольно протянул:

— Я и забыл, каким ты можешь быть занудой.

— Неудачная провокация.

— Ну что ты, простая констатация факта.

Куроо фыркнул и убрал ладонь с колена, а потом потянулся к стоящему перед ним стакану пива, выпил залпом и с грохотом вернул на место. Кей только хотел сделать ему замечание, что он взял чужой стакан, как сбоку подсел Бокуто. Он хлопнул Кея по бедру и, перегнувшись ему через колени, потянулся к Куроо — как же, они ведь целых десять минут не общались!

Бокуто вцепился в Куроо мертвой хваткой, сунул ему в руку микрофон и, милостиво разрешив выбрать песню, буксиром потащил его к большому экрану. Акааши с другой стороны стола незаметно выдохнул и, отодвинув от себя стакан, прошептал:

— Наконец-то можно не пить.

Кей сочувственно кивнул и потер колено, все еще ощущая фантомные прикосновения Куроо. Веселье продолжалось, но не для Кея. Настроение ухудшалось с каждой минутой: если Куроо делал его пребывание здесь вполне сносным, то теперь ему хотелось оказаться как можно дальше от этой подвыпившей и шумной компании. Признавать же, что без Куроо любое времяпрепровождение кажется ему скучным, он отказывался.

Акааши, заняв место в углу, также не разделял всеобщей радости. Впрочем, по его лицу всегда было сложно понять, нравится ему происходящее или нет. Время от времени он поглядывал на часы, а потом невзначай напомнил, что у них осталось пять минут. Бокуто тут же высказал еще с десяток предложений, где можно продолжить вечер, но Акааши решительно их все отклонил.

 

Неоспоримым преимуществом вечера была тень. Солнце село, но духота никуда не ушла: после кондиционированного помещения возникло чувство, словно их с головой окунули в онсен. Под майкой струился пот, тело будто завернули в теплый кокон.

Куроо нетвердо стоял на ногах, пиджак был перекинут через плечо, верхние пуговицы на рубашке расстегнуты, волосы прилипли к щекам. От его утренней презентабельности не осталось и следа. Кея он больше не трогал и вообще, похоже, предпочитал его компании Бокуто как лучшего друга и единомышленника.

— Они нашли друг друга, — Акааши, спрятав руки в карманы, украдкой поглядывал в их сторону и улыбался. Кей уткнулся взглядом в свои ботинки, сделав вид, что с ними незнаком.

— Эй, Акааши, Цукишима, идите к нам, — громко крикнул Бокуто.

Но Кей все же предпочитал держаться от них в стороне — по крайней мере, пока оба были навеселе и привлекали к себе слишком много внимания. Внутри неприятно зудело от осознания, что на них то и дело оборачивались прохожие. Но тут Акааши нашел выход из ситуации: 

— Бокуто-сан, такси ждет.

Тот встрепенулся и припустил к стоящей у бордюра машине. Кей не переставал удивляться, насколько отрезвляющий эффект оказывает на Бокуто голос Акааши.

— Прогуляемся? — вдруг предложил Куроо.

— Давай, — после неурядиц на вечеринке Кею стоило больших усилий заговорить. Но во взгляде Куроо уже не было и намека на произошедшее.

Они шли рядом по пустынной улице, сталкиваясь локтями. Кей уже не отстранялся от прикосновений, даже от тех, что были неслучайными. Сейчас все снова возвращалось к спокойствию, и он наконец-то мог расслабиться. Куроо шел ровно, и ничто в его походке не намекало на весело проведенный вечер — разве что острые глубокие тени под глазами, за которые можно было винить неровно падающий на лицо свет уличных фонарей.

— Акитеру приезжает в Токио на следующей неделе, — первым нарушил тишину Кей. Губы пересохли, и слова тоже прозвучали сухо и резко. Кей краем глаза заметил, что Куроо посмотрел на него, но упорно продолжал глядеть вперед.

— Отлично. Пусть остается. 

— Не хотелось бы создавать проблем...

— Кей, — выдохнул Куроо, — я устал тебе повторять, что я не против ни твоего брата, ни твоих друзей. Не нужно чувствовать себя мне обязанным.

Куроо говорил медленно, будто ему тоже от усталости тяжело давались слова, но он не запинался, не путался в слогах. Скорее всего, этим вечером он и не был пьян, просто, как обычно, поддался настроению Бокуто.

— Ты что, специально пришел, чтобы спросить у меня разрешение? — Куроо удивленно вскинул брови.

— Не только за этим, — пробурчал себе под нос Кей. Он вдруг понял, что за весь вечер так и не спросил Куроо ни о том, как прошел первый день стажировки, ни о его впечатлениях, хотя и знал, как для Куроо это было важно и с каким рвением он стремился туда попасть. А вдруг Куроо все это время ждал от него этого вопроса. В груди больно кольнуло, но сейчас Кей уже не знал, уместно ли возвращаться к этой теме. Хотя Куроо сам был виноват, а точнее его рука, что бессовестно гладила колено. 

— Умру сейчас от духоты, Цукки, — наигранно простонал Куроо, так и не дождавшись от него ответа. Шутливое обращение резануло слух — неужели он и вправду обиделся? — Поймаем такси?

***

Еще не раскрыв глаза, Кей понял, что проснулся рано. В комнате опять стояла духота, простыня сползла до бедер, волосы на затылке были влажными. Справа от него, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, на животе спал Куроо, волосы торчали во все стороны, а рука собственнически обнимала Кея за талию. Кей вывернулся из объятий, сел на постели и, спустив ноги на пол, потянулся. Затем, быстро умывшись, надел шорты, футболку и кроссовки и с тихим щелчком двери выскользнул наружу. Улица встретила его прохладой и тишиной.

Они снимали квартиру в спальном районе Токио, здесь были широкие тротуары, небольшой сквер и, что самое главное, не слишком много людей. Пробежав десять километров, Кей свернул к дому. Обычно после пробежки в голове не оставалось лишних мыслей, выветривались все тревоги, но сегодня этого не произошло. Наверное, потому что Кей не мог понять, что именно его беспокоит. 

Когда он зашел в квартиру, было около восьми часов, а ванная предсказуемо была занята. Он не спеша расшнуровал кроссовки и поставил их на полку у двери. Футболка неприятно липла к телу, и Кей поспешил ее стянуть. Еще через несколько минут дверь ванной открылась, обдав Кея теплым паром, и из нее с обмотанным вокруг бедер полотенцем вышел Куроо, что-то тихо насвистывая.

— Доброе утро, — едко поздоровался с ним Кей. Расслабленный вид Куроо его порядком раздражал, как и потерянное в ожидании время.

— Кей! — бодро произнес тот. — С утра пораньше и уже недовольный. Я-то думал, что пробежки всегда поднимают тебе настроение.

— Если бы ты, Куроо-сан, заимел привычку принимать душ хотя бы на десять минут раньше....

Когда Кей злился, его речь становилась более формальной, но Куроо сделал вид, что не заметил, и весело ответил:

— Я всегда рад разделить его с тобой.

А потом самодовольно усмехнулся и сделал стремительный шаг навстречу, разворачивая и толкая Кея к стене. Он прижался к его спине мокрой грудью, провел носом по шее, глубоко вдыхая запах кожи, и вдруг будто с ума сошел: резко втиснулся в Кея бедрами, жестко сжимая талию ладонями. Его дыхание было рваным, жарким — у Кея замирало все внутри. Он чувствовал, что самоконтроль Куроо висит на волоске, и любое резкое движение может все испортить, поэтому замер и старался дышать как можно реже. Постепенно Куроо ослабил хватку и медленно огладил бока, поясницу, лопатки — кожа на его руках размягчилась от горячей воды, оттого касания казались почти нежными. 

— Расскажи, что с тобой, Кей? — прошептал он, невесомо коснувшись губами плеча. 

— Ты действительно хочешь сейчас это обсудить? — В такие минуты, как эта, Кею казалось, что у Куроо в жизни все слишком просто. Особенно если тот считал, что этот момент как нельзя лучше подходит для разговоров по душам.

— Нет? 

Ладони переместились на живот и грудь, полотенце с бедер упало на пол, шорты Кея были стянуты до колен одним широким движением. Куроо вжался пахом в его ягодицы, кожа к коже, и остановился, едва сдерживаясь. Его нетерпение передалась Кею. 

— Ну и чего ты ждешь? — спросил он, тяжело сглатывая. Во рту было сухо. 

Кей уперся руками о стену, упал на них лбом и со стоном закусил губу, когда член Куроо скользнул между ног. Тело еще не успело остыть после пробежки, а Куроо прижимался к его спине так тесно, что оно словно горело. Голова кружилась от жарких прикосновений, летнего зноя, духоты квартиры. Куроо имитировал проникновение, двигаясь мелкими толчками до тех пор, пока не кончил Кею на внутреннюю сторону бедра, а потом, развернув его к себе лицом, заткнул готовое вырваться недовольство своим ртом, жестким и требовательным, и рукой довел до оргазма.

Пытаясь отдышаться, Кей всматривался в расслабленное и удовлетворенное, если не сказать самодовольное, лицо Куроо и не смог удержаться от подколки:

— И все-таки ты живешь не один, Куроо-сан. 

Наклонившись, он стянул со щиколоток шорты с трусами и, не стесняясь своей голой задницы, прошлепал в ванную, а когда за предусмотрительно запертой дверью услышал недовольный возглас, то почувствовал себя почти отомщенным.

***

До приезда Акитеру время, сотканное из рутины, пролетело быстро. На каникулах Кей готовил с Акааши внеклассный проект — они оба учились на факультете биоинженерии, и в университете много времени стали проводить вместе. Его компания, спокойная и понимающая, для Кея была как отдушина — например, после шумных походов в караоке. Иногда он играл с Бокуто в волейбол. Продолжал бегать, провожал Куроо по утрам и встречал по вечерам. Тот постоянно красовался перед ним в костюме-двойке, а Кей, как ни старался, не мог остаться равнодушным к его виду, хотя честно пытался скрыть свою слабость за сарказмом. Но один раз не сдержался: начал стаскивать с него пиджак уже в коридоре.

— Когда это ты начал мечтать о работе офисного клерка? — Он с нарочитым пренебрежением поднял бровь, но Куроо видел его насквозь и, конечно, насмешничал, улыбаясь сквозь прищур.

— Ваааааау, — довольно протянул он. — Не знал, что ты такой романтик. Профессия мечты, надо же. Я вот в детстве мечтал стать космонавтом.

Они стояли в коридоре, Кей держался на расстоянии двух шагов и был уверен, что в этот раз не попадется ни на какие уловки. Куроо был прав, и Кей предпочитал не сделать, чем сделать. И жалеть о несделанном, что понимал гораздо позже.

— А я инженером. И построить машину времени.

— Тссс, больше ничего не говори, — Куроо резко шагнул вперед, приложив палец к губам Кея, и прошептал на ухо: — Дай я сам угадаю. Ты верил, что сможешь увидеть динозавров?

А потом рассмеялся над его уязвленным видом и протянул:

— Мне пора на мою безумно скучную офисную работу.

Акитеру приехал к вечеру, запыхавшийся и усталый после автобуса, но с неизменной улыбкой на лице. Он с порога крепко обнял Кея и не отпускал, наверное, целую минуту, пока Кей недовольно не пробурчал:

— Ты бы сначала разделся.

— Прошу прощения за вторжение, — громко произнес Акитеру и, отставив в сторону обувь, прошел в комнату.

Он осматривался с таким любопытством, что Кею стало не по себе. Перед его приездом он тщательно убрался, спрятав те предметы, что могли произвести неоднозначное впечатление.

— Уютно тут у вас, — бесхитростно произнес Акитеру.

Кей кивнул.

— Я освободил тебе полку в шкафу. Футон найдешь там же, — он замер, но все-таки добавил: — И позвони маме, она волнуется.

— Эй, Кей, а ты куда?

— Разогрею поесть.

— Отличный план! — Акитеру одобрительно качнул головой.

Предоставив его самому себе, Кей направился в кухню, но далеко уйти не успел — в комнате раздался грохот.

— Все нормально, Кей, — донеслось до него, однако нисколько не успокоило. Усилием воли Кей удержал себя на месте. Он с трудом понимал, как некоторым людям удается быть настолько шумными, а если и начинал скучать по тем временам, когда жил с Акитеру под одной крышей, то вспоминал горы разбросанных, а иногда и сломанных фигурок динозавров — некоторые ему было жаль до сих пор. Куроо же всегда с уважением относился к тому, что Кей считал личным пространством, и редко брал без спроса личные вещи.

Куроо задерживался, а когда Кей позвонил, то не поднял трубку. Отогнав легкое беспокойство, Кей сел на пол рядом с Акитеру и, только когда тот повел плечами и локтями, чуть отстраняясь, понял, что прижимается к нему вплотную. Кей всегда воспринимал прикосновения с большой настороженностью и даже в раннем детстве старался ускользнуть из объятий матери. Так было до тех пор, пока в жизни Кея не обосновался Куроо, который не мог удержаться и не пощупать что-нибудь, будь то рука Кея, коленка или задница. Во время сна у Куроо была привычка складывать на него ноги или обнимать за талию, и Кей вовсе не хотел проснуться под пристальным взглядом Акитеру в такой компрометирующей позе.

— Мы не можем спать вместе, — то были первые слова, сказанные Кеем Куроо в этот вечер наедине. 

— Кей! Ты разбиваешь мне сердце! — в притворном ужасе воскликнул тот. — А потом ты скажешь, что мы не можем вместе жить? 

Куроо пришел поздно, когда Акитеру, сославшись на усталость, уже ушел спать, и радостно заявил, что был с Бокуто. Его глаза горели, губы ярко выделялись на лице, и Кей, залюбовавшись им, вновь ощутил укол ревности.

— Тише, Куроо-сан, — поморщился Кей и взглядом указал на дверь спальни. — Акитеру приехал.

— Так бы сразу и сказал, — Куроо перестал придуриваться. — Я сплю на кровати.

— Почему это ты?

— Потому что тебе совсем не обязательно быть принципиальным!

Кей по привычке открыл рот, чтобы упрекнуть Куроо в нечестной игре, но вместо этого сказал:

— Я расстелю футон.

Когда Кей думал об их с Куроо отношениях, то голова шла кругом. Куроо удобно было представлять обычным соседом: познакомились в старшей школе, вместе играли в волейбол, в университете ради экономии решили снять одну квартиру на двоих. Не слова, а сухие факты, ничего предосудительного. Из-за роста Кея их часто принимали за ровесников, что избавляло их еще от десятка неудобных вопросов. Возможно, Кей вел себя малодушно, скрываясь, но он не хотел выделяться в обществе и не желал лишнего внимания. Просто в какой-то момент все пошло не так. Его — из всех людей — выделил Куроо, заявив, что Кей не такой как все. От подобной наглости у него перехватило дыхание, и остаться равнодушным он не смог — да и разве это было возможно?

Дыхание Акитеру разбавляло привычную тишину комнаты, и Кей, привыкший засыпать под тихое сопение Куроо у себя над ухом, долго, почти до самого рассвета, не мог сомкнуть глаз. Чувство, что в происходящем вокруг него есть какая-то неправильность, не покидало его, и невозможность понять, какая, вызывала беспокойство. Словно борьба с невидимым врагом, такая же слепая и бессмысленная.

Сон снился тревожный, спина с непривычки затекла, и проснулся Кей разбитым. Резко сев, он осмотрелся и понял, что в комнате сейчас один, зато с кухни доносятся голоса. Он откинулся обратно на подушку, а через несколько секунд снова поднялся, поборов внутреннее стыдливое желание притворяться спящим до тех пор, пока за Куроо или Акитеру не закроется дверь, и тут же рассердился на себя. Он мог игнорировать трудности, пока эти трудности напрямую его не касались. Кей от досады зарылся в подушку: брат и парень на одной кухне, что может быть хуже — никому из них он доверять не мог, оба под настроение могли сболтнуть лишнего.

Как и ожидалось, Куроо с Акитеру дружелюбно переговаривались на кухне. Они нашли общий язык еще при первой встрече: оба пришли посмотреть на последнюю школьную игру Кея. Сам Кей тогда каждый раз, когда бросал взгляд на трибуны, почему-то безудержно краснел, убеждая себя, что это от стыда — то ли перед Куроо за Акитеру с комплексом старшего брата, то ли перед Акитеру за сомнительного друга-тролля.

Кей поднялся с кровати и босиком прошлепал на кухню. Стоило переступить порог, как столб солнечного света ударил в глаза, ослепляя. Пространство утопало в сиянии, и даже смуглая загорелая спина Куроо казалась белой. Акитеру и вовсе сливался со стеной, так что сначала Кей его не заметил.

— Ранняя пташка опять встала поздно, — гадко пропел Куроо. Он уже заканчивал завтрак, перед Акитеру же стояла полная тарелка мисо-супа и омлет.

— Зато кто-то уже успел проснуться. Я сейчас о твоей второй сущности, которая всем житья не дает, — парировал Кей.

Акитеру наблюдал за ним с интересом, а потом, ткнув в сторону Кея палочками, произнес:

— Зря ты так, Кей. Куроо-кун угостил меня завтраком. Между прочим, тебе достался замечательный сосед.

Сосед.

Слово потревожило пространство. Палочки во внезапно образовавшейся тишине с грохотом ударились о край тарелки. Акитеру перевел взгляд с одного на другого и неуверенно предположил:

— Я сказал что-то не то?

— Все верно, Акитеру-сан. Просто Кей не любит признавать очевидные вещи.

Куроо допил кофе и, сполоснув в раковине чашку, откланялся. Кей, извинившись перед братом, скользнул вслед за Куроо в комнату, прикрыв за собой дверь.

— Что ты имел в виду?

— Только то, что сказал. Мы сегодня даже спали не вместе, — последняя фраза должна была прозвучать как шутка, но Кей не оценил.

Куроо натянул брюки, застегнул ремень и принялся за рубашку, но, заметив воинственный вид Кея, коротко бросил:

— Я собираюсь на работу.

— Я вижу.

Куроо отвернул манжеты, ловкими движениями застегнул мелкие пуговицы, заправил края в брюки.

— Тогда поможешь мне завязать галстук?

— Неужели не можешь сам?

— Хочу соседа с привилегиями.

В ладонь легла мягкая шелковая лента, Кей погладил край большим пальцем и закинул Куроо на шею. Они стояли друг к другу так близко, что можно было почувствовать чужое дыхание на своей щеке. Кей догадывался, что это чистой воды провокация, но Куроо опустил руки и не двигался.

Кей выровнял галстук по длине, переплел на основании концы и, два раза обернув ленту вокруг узкой части, продел через петлю. Затянул, поправил узел, разгладил воротник. Кей думал, что Куроо будет следить за его руками, но тот все время, не отрываясь, смотрел ему в лицо. Пристальный взгляд смущал, но Кей не отстранялся. Куроо тоже не спешил.

Они не прикасались друг к другу целые сутки, хотя делили одно жилое пространство. Кей имел в виду не столько секс, сколько простой физический контакт. Даже сейчас, когда ладонь Кея лежала у Куроо на груди, их друг от друга отделял слой ткани, пусть тонкой и приятной на ощупь. В первый месяц отношений Кей дергался от любого прикосновения и отчетливо запомнил момент, когда переборол себя и впервые сам потянулся к Куроо. 

Кей накрутил ленты галстука на руку и встретился с серьезным взглядом Куроо, что-то ищущим в его лице, а потом, отбросив рефлексию, резко подался вперед, впился в губы коротким, отчаянным поцелуем и так увлекся, что не сразу понял — Куроо ему отвечает. Они прижимались друг к другу так тесно, что казалось, между ними не осталось места для воздуха. 

Остановились резко, словно по щелчку, осознав неуместность ситуации. Их губы замерли в легком касании. Кей отмер первым: разжал пальцы, выпустил из рук край рубашки, который успел вытащить из-за пояса, и сделал шаг назад. С расстояния можно было в полной мере оценить растрепанный вид Куроо. Судя по тому, с каким блеском в глазах тот за ним наблюдал, он тоже оценил и остался удовлетворенным.

— Куроо-сан, кажется, ты опаздываешь на работу.

Куроо посмотрел на часы и от души произнес:

— Чёрт!

***

Столько раз Кей зарекался встречаться с Куроо в людных местах, но каждый раз велся на его уговоры. Казалось, что все просто: Акитеру собирался до позднего вечера пробыть у друзей, от дома Акааши идти было близко, а Куроо упирал на то, что ему одному скучно возвращаться домой и в компании Кея намного веселее. Правда, умолчал об одной важной детали: когда Кей нашел его в баре, у Куроо уже была славная компания.

— Тебе не кажется, что я здесь третий лишний?

Куроо, притворившись оскорбленным, спросил:

— Ты же не собираешься меня ревновать к нему? — он беззастенчиво ткнул пальцем в Бокуто, но тот и не заметил, переживая болезненную стадию рефлексии.

— Еще чего.

— Ты опять разбиваешь мне сердце!

— Никоим образом.

— Вот видишь, все-таки разбиваешь, — он схватил руку Кея и, утянув того на сидение рядом с собой, порывисто прижал к груди.

— Мне кажется, ты переигрываешь, — Кей скептически посмотрел на него.

— Я абсолютно искренен. Оставайся? Видишь, Бокуто тоже хочет, чтобы ты остался. Бокуто?

— Да-да, привет, Цукки, — тот поднял голову от стола, вяло кивнул, а потом вернулся в прежнее положение.

— Я лучше пойду домой, — попробовал улизнуть Кей.

— Неужели стесняешься нашего общества?

— Точнее будет сказать: не стесняюсь, а стыжусь. Но почему-то я все еще тут.

Приняв эту фразу за согласие, Куроо развалился на диване. Атмосфера стояла нерадостная: Бокуто продолжал стонать в стол, Куроо, как настоящий друг, предпочитал не замечать его страданий — заметить значило бы усугубить ситуацию, — но стоически терпел его компанию, а в качестве антистрессовой терапии поглаживал колено Кея. «Неужели поссорились?» — подумал Кей, но оставил расспросы на потом. Спустя некоторое время Куроо и вовсе перестал обращать внимание на Бокуто, переключив его целиком на Кея.

— Почему ты смотришь на меня так, будто я только и думаю, как затащить тебя в ближайший туалет? — не выдержав, недовольно спросил он.

— А разве не так? — Кей посмотрел в его лицо, вдруг оказавшееся ближе, чем он ожидал. На щеки падали длинные тени от ресниц.

— Ну, я думал об этом, — честно ответил Куроо, скривив губы, и добавил: — А ты против?

— Против.

Но перед глазами уже вспыхивали картинки, как Куроо толкает его спиной к прохладному кафелю, накрывает своим телом, толкается горячим языком в рот. Кея бросило в жар, на ладонях выступила испарина, закружилась голова. Нет, он не собирался поддаваться искушению и позволять Куроо претворять в реальность свои фантазии. Хотя соблазн был очень велик.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду домой. Голова болит.

Куроо потянулся к его лбу, а когда Кей отпрянул, избегая прикосновения, то посмотрел с тревогой и непонятной обидой.

— Я пойду с тобой.

— Не стоит, Куроо-сан. Все в порядке. Я могу и сам добраться.

— Опять отказываешься из вежливости? Не глупи, Кей, — Куроо за него волновался. Голос его звучал серьезно и не терпел возражений. — Я позвоню Акааши.

— Только не Акааши! — вдруг живо воскликнул Бокуто и опять сник. 

Остаток времени они почти не разговаривали. Куроо тарабанил пальцами по стеклу пустого стакана и иногда пихал Бокуто под столом. Наверное, таким образом выказывал ему молчаливую поддержку — словам он чаще предпочитал действия.

В скором времени подоспел Акааши. Оглядев Бокуто с ног до головы, он тихо вздохнул и сказал:

— Спасибо, что позаботились о нем.

Куроо отмахнулся, словно говоря «Да ерунда!», и, закинув руку на плечо Кея, вывел того из помещения. 

Они медленно шли по улице, и теплый летний ветер чуть шевелил на затылке волосы. Рука Куроо ощущалась неподъемной тяжестью, и Кей незаметно вывернулся. На улице не было ни души, они прошли под фонарем, а после попали в слепую зону — после яркого света их силуэты были, будто тени, едва различимы.

— Ты знаешь, Кей, даже самый плохой день может к вечеру стать хорошим.

— Как?

— Давай покажу?

Они остановились, Куроо повернулся к нему и мягко прижался ко рту, ласково прихватил нижнюю губу, скользнул внутрь языком. Кей замер, сердце готово было вырваться из груди, тело повело вперед, так что он едва устоял на месте. Момент затягивался, и Куроо, похоже, расценил это по-своему. Только Кей приоткрыл губы, чтобы ответить на поцелуй, как он отстранился и посмотрел в сторону.

«Почему у тебя был плохой день, Куроо-сан?» — вертелось в голове. Он хотел сказать хоть что-нибудь, но с губ не сорвалось ни слова. Куроо всмотрелся в его лицо с каким-то отчаянием, а потом, резко развернувшись, уверенно зашагал в сторону дома.

На пороге их встретил растрепанный со сна Акитеру: 

— Как провели вечер?

Кей извинился за позднее возвращение. Куроо горько хмыкнул. Этот день хорошим так и не стал.

***

Следующим утром между ними что-то неуловимо, но изменилось. То, что Куроо его избегает, Кей заметил сразу же, стоило зайти на кухню, — тот дружелюбно разговаривал с Акитеру, а вошедшего Кея едва удостоил взглядом. 

«Как глупо», — подумал Кей, пожав плечами. Он как ни в чем не бывало устроился рядом — Акитеру занял место напротив Куроо, которое обычно принадлежало Кею, — и постарался избавиться от досады. Руки Куроо лежали все время на столе, он не сделал ни одной попытки коснуться Кея, хотя в другой раз с удовольствием воспользовался бы этой возможностью. За завтраком они не перемолвились и словом. Никогда прежде Куроо не игнорировал его общество, как-то раз даже признался, что один только вид Кея вызывает у него желание поддеть, растормошить. 

Между ними что-то не складывалось, но привыкший все раскладывать по полочкам Кей не понимал, где именно он оказался не прав. Поговорить в присутствии Акитеру так и не получалось. В какой-то степени Кей был этому рад, потому что попросту не знал, как начать диалог. Но потом Куроо куда-то засобирался, и Кей остался в квартире наедине с невысказанным чувством неудовлетворенности. 

Заговорили они только вечером. Куроо споласкивал посуду, Кей стоял рядом, перекладывая разные коробки и баночки из одного шкафчика в другой. Акитеру в комнате паковал вещи, его поезд до Сендая уходил рано утром.

— Как прошел день? — нейтрально начал Кей. 

— Очень мило, что ты решил узнать о делах своего соседа.

Кей поджал губы, не зная, что ответить.

Если бы Ямагучи был сейчас рядом, а не находился на другом конце Японии, он бы, слегка пристыдив, сказал: «Надо просто извиниться, Цукки». И тогда Кей, больше всего в жизни боявшийся чувства стыда, прислушался бы к его словам. Но вместо добрых советов Ямагучи у Кея было лишь собственное бесконечное упрямство.

— Ты на меня из-за чего-то злишься?

— С чего бы? — голос Куроо был отчаянно веселым.

Кей сделал к нему шаг и положил руки на плечи, но тот ушел от прикосновения. Он не был раздражен или зол, в его движениях сквозила усталость, и Кей отступил, не заметив, как за его спиной у Куроо опустились плечи.

***

С отъездом Акитеру в квартире стало тихо, особенно это ощущалось по утрам. Куроо стал принимать душ раньше, и, когда Кей возвращался с пробежки, тот уже допивал вторую чашку кофе. Кей никогда бы не подумал, что будет жалеть об их утренних пикировках, вспоминая, как сильно они его раздражали. Куроо будто бы свел все их пересечения в квартире к минимуму.

Тренировки, как и бег, избавляли от лишних мыслей в голове. Кей методично сложил спортивную форму в сумку, сунул туда же кроссовки и вышел из дому. Сев в автобус, он надел наушники и попытался отвлечься, но даже плеер, который он держал в руках, напоминал ему о Куроо и о том, как они решили съехаться.

Весной, еще до выпускного, когда Кей только решился на переезд в Токио, Куроо предложил вместе снять квартиру. Приглашение Кей отклонил не думая. Их отношения, длившиеся на расстоянии около полугода, сложно было назвать стабильными, намерения Куроо казались Кею легкомысленными, что не мешало ему самому относиться к этой связи серьезно. Куроо даже частенько дразнил его за обстоятельность, с которой Кей подходил к любому делу.

В смене его решения виновата была случайность. Во время вступительных экзаменов Кей пользовался гостеприимством Куроо; они делили одну комнату, и как бы Кей ни старался держать свои вещи в одном углу, они то и дело оказывались в самых неожиданных местах. Однажды в спешке он схватил плеер Куроо вместо своего. Ошибку он осознал почти сразу, когда в ушах заиграла незнакомая музыка; Кей такого никогда не слушал, но все же не выключил. Рядом плакал ребенок, и слишком громко смеялись две девушки. В нем проснулось любопытство, он пролистал все папки, не ища ничего конкретного, поэтому очень удивился, когда обнаружил альбом со своим именем: «Кей».

И в этот же вечер дал свое согласие.

Куроо, естественно, вскоре об этом узнал. Переехав, они позвали Бокуто и Акааши на новоселье, что в итоге вылилось в благородную пьянку, как называл такие вечера Акааши. Они играли в «правду или вызов», идея принадлежала Куроо, но Бокуто с радостью ее подхватил. Кей не был в восторге, но в этот раз даже Акааши не встал на его сторону.

Куроо, придерживая его за плечи, попросил рассказать о себе что-нибудь постыдное, а Кей, умудрившись захмелеть быстрее всех, признался:

— Я слушал твой плеер.

— Цукки, ну что тут стыдного? — возмутился Бокуто, чуть не подскочив на ноги, но его удержал Акааши.

— Это не тебе решать, Бокуто-сан, — на его плечо легла рука.

Куроо же, стушевавшись, промолчал и стал смотреть в другую сторону. С тех пор Кей ни разу не пожалел о своем решении. 

Тренировка тоже не задалась. За одной ошибкой шла другая, Кей подумал, что он похож на снежный ком, который пролетел с вершины горы до самого низа, стал огромным, пухлым и неповоротливым. Мяч тоже будто чувствовал его настроение и совсем не слушался. Поставить хороший блок не получалось: мяч то отскакивал от ладоней и летел в аут, то, задев пальцы, падал за его спиной. Когда они с Куроо играли вместе, его присутствие прибавляло сил, а неизбежные остроты давали стимул, чтобы прыгнуть выше, поставить блок жестче, стать тем, кто забьет очко.

Но Куроо бросил волейбол в прошлом году, когда решил сосредоточиться на карьере вне волейбола, рассудив, что не дотягивает до уровня профессионального игрока. Кей тогда думал, что принял его решение, но вот теперь в нем всколыхнулась застарелая обида: не скучать по присутствию Куроо на площадке он не мог.

Стоявший по ту сторону сетки Бокуто сначала радовался каждому забитому очку, но постепенно стал недовольно хмурить брови.

— Цукки! — с досадой крикнул он. — Ты сегодня играешь супер-пупер отстойно. Будто ты забыл все, чему мы тебя учили! Столько лет, а все зря!

— Простите, Бокуто-сан, — Кей обтер лоб напульсником и попытался сосредоточиться на мяче, но в голове кружился бесконечный вихрь мыслей.

Акааши смотрел обеспокоенно. Кей качнул головой, заверяя, что с ним все в порядке. Бокуто начал разбег со свистком, высоко подкинул мяч и, замахиваясь в прыжке, резко хлестнул, целясь в Кея. Как будто таким необычным способом пытался привести в чувства.

Мяч вильнул прямо перед глазами, Кей не успел переместиться, и подача пришлась на сгиб локтей. Мяч отскочил и ударил прямо в нос.

— Чёрт, Цукки! Прости, я не хотел! — услышал Кей сквозь звон в ушах. Лицо онемело, нос болел, на пол упали три красные капли. Кей провел ладонью над губой и стер кровь из разбитого носа.

— Бокуто-сан, вы его чуть не убили.

— Ну, Акааши, я же не специально!

— Кей? Кей? Кей!

А потом Кей, словно наяву, услышал свой голос:

— Волейбол — это отстой.

«Отношения — это отстой, — повторило эхо, и голосом Бокуто продолжило: — Может быть, потому что ты не умеешь их правильно строить?»

В голове вдруг прояснилось. 

— Я в порядке, — сказал он, приняв стойку. — Давайте продолжим.

— Цукки, да ты никак от удара умом тронулся?

— Я в порядке, — упрямо ответил Кей. — Бокуто-сан, пожалуйста. До конца сета.

Он высоко прыгнул, поднимая руки над сеткой. Мяч ударился о его блок и с сильным отскоком упал на сторону противника. Теперь Кей знал, что нужно делать.

***

Домой Кей возвращался, переполненный решимостью, ожиданием и — совсем немного — страхом. Смесь этих чувств вызывала болезненно-возбужденное состояние, кончики пальцев дрожали, но Кей только сильнее сжимал ручку сумки и зубы.

Когда он вернулся домой, Куроо еще не было. Он прошел на кухню и сел за стол, столешница за день нагрелась на солнце и теперь отдавала свое тепло. За окном начинало смеркаться, свет падал Кею на щеку и слепил один глаз. Он прикрыл веки и сам не заметил, как впал в дрему, а когда сквозь сон вдруг почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд, то вздрогнул и резко проснулся. Куроо нависал над ним, рассматривая со встревоженным видом. Кей ждал, что он вот-вот растянет губы в саркастичной усмешке, но когда лицо Куроо не изменилось, то вспомнил про стоящую между ними стену отчуждения.

— Кей, — тихо позвал Куроо, — поговорим?

Кей приподнял очки и ладонями потер глаза, окончательно просыпаясь, а потом вернул руки на стол и слабо кивнул. Шея и плечи затекли. За окном успело стемнеть — Кей и не ожидал, что так надолго отключится. 

— Я хотел предложить то же самое.

Они оба замолчали. Кей не знал, с чего начать, он совсем не разбирался в таких вещах. Куроо, похоже, столкнулся с той же проблемой.

— Да к чёрту! — наконец, не выдержав, воскликнул он и с силой дернул себя за волосы.

— Тебя, меня или нас обоих? — не удержался Кей и позволил себе слабую улыбку. Эмоции, отразившиеся у Куроо на лице, ослабили тугой узел у него внутри.

— Зависит от твоего ответа. Скажи мне, Кей, ты жалеешь о том, что согласился жить со мной вместе? 

— Я не привык соглашаться на то, что мне не по душе.

— Опять уходишь от ответа?

— Боюсь тебя им шокировать.

— А ты попробуй.

Кей еще немного помолчал, собираясь с мыслями: получались сплошные противоречия и антитезы. Но ничего более понятного в голову не приходило. Наконец он решился:

— Мне не нравится, когда ты на людях уделяешь мне много внимания, но еще больше — когда уделяешь его кому-то другому. Не нравится, когда ты трогаешь меня на глазах у всех, но еще больше — когда ты этого не делаешь. Не нравится, что ты бросил волейбол и больше не играешь со мной. Мне не нравится даже то, что моя мама зовет тебя по имени, а я — нет...

С каждым произнесенным словом лицо Куроо то хмурилось, то светлело, а к концу он уже улыбался во весь рот.

— Кей… — пораженно выдохнул он и быстро сократил расстояние до его губ, но не поцеловал, а остановился в паре сантиметров: — Что у тебя с носом?

Он дотянулся до белого пластыря, что был наклеен на спинку носа.

— Бокуто-сан немного перестарался.

— Вот же… Отомстим ему вместе?

— С удовольствием.

Луна вынырнула из-за дома и заглянула к ним в окно.


End file.
